Dream On Memories
by L137A
Summary: Tuhan, kumohon biarkan aku kembali ke alam mimpiku tadi. KyuMin - YAOI - OS - warning : NC
1. Chapter 1

**Dream On Memories**

**=KYUMIN=**

**It just my delution, hope you like it.**

**enJOY~**

**YAOI / Hurt (?) / OneShot**

"Aahh.. Kyuhyun-ahh.." racau Sungmin menikmati penetrasi yang terus menumbuk titik tersensitif dalam tubuhnya. Lidahnya kelu, bahkan untuk mendesah pun rasanya lelah. Ia terlonjak di atas Kyuhyun, menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Tentu saja dibantu sang maknae yang menahan dan membantu menggerakkan pinggulnya. Entah sudah berapa kali bagian bawah Kyuhyun mengisi dirinya, sampai penuh.

"Kau tampak seksi sekali malam ini hyung.. aahh.. terus sayang." Tak berdaya, ini terlalu nikmat Kyuhyun rasakan. Sudah lama sejak mereka terakhir melakukannya. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya begitu agresif malam ini. Memaksa berada di atas, mengendalikan permainan ranjang mereka.

"A-ahh.. Apa.. apa kau menikmatinya Kyuhh? Haa ahh.." ucap Sungmin sedikit tersengal. Nafas tak hanya keluar dari hidung mungilnya. Mulutnya tak kalah rakus meraup udara sekitar mengisi paru-paru yang semakin sesak sampai ke otak.

Sungmin terus mengejar kenikmatannya, juga tak lupa memberi kenikmatan serupa pada namja dibawahnya. Tenagalah yang akhirnya membuat badannya berhenti, meskipun pikiran terus memerintah untuk bergerak. Kakinya terlanjur lemas, bahkan mereka belum sampai klimaks.

Sungmin ambruk ke depan, menghambur dalam dada hangat Kyuhyun yang bersimbah peluh aktivitas mereka. Dibagian bawah sana, otot rektum ia kedutkan kuat memanjakan kekasih yang lebih muda darinya.

"A-aku lelah Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku tidak kuat.." Sungmin berucap berat, ia semakin mengeratkan diri pada Kyuhyun. Isaknya ia tahan, namun air mata itu tak kuasa turun melewati pipi, bibir, hingga menetes pada bahu putih Kyuhyun. Menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher itu, agar si penyuka warna biru tak tahu ia sedang menangis.

Kyuhyun mengusap surai hitam Sungmin dengan lembut lalu mengacaknya gemas. Ia ingin mengangkat tubuh berisi Sungmin tapi dekapan namja itu terlalu kuat membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya Min hyung." Bisiknya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya pada telinga Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu menggeliat tak nyaman dengan geli yang menyerang.

Sungmin memejamkan mata erat, menahan sesak yang terus berglayut dihatinya. Setelah ini selesai, semua akan berakhir. Menggeleng adalah jawaban tanpa kata Sungmin. Dengan tangan kiri yang melingkari leher Kyuhyun dan tangan lain menahan berat tubuh keduanya, Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun sampai posisi duduk. Membuat keduanya semakin rapat dan bagian tubuh dibawah sana tertanam dalam.

Gerakan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba refleks membuat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin agar seimbang dan tak terjatuh. Dada Sungmin yang memiliki tonjolan merah mengacung tak luput dari sasaran mulutnya. Ya, posisi itu tentu membuat Sungmin Nampak lebih tinggi darinya. Wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan dada Sungmin. Detak itu bisa Kyuhyun rasakan berdegup dengan kencang membuat ulasan senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Biarkan aku.. yang menyelesaikan semuanya Kyuhyun-ah.." ujar Sungmin. Detik berikutnya bibir lembut Sungmin menyatu dengan milik Kyuhyun. Mencecapnya seolah candu, menghisapnya bagaikan pelepas dahaga, melumatnya layaknya tak akan berakhir. Begitu kuat dan lama tanpa memperhatikan oksigen yang menjadi kebutuhan mereka.

Perubahan besar yang tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya heran setelah pagutan mereka terlepas. "Kau yakin tidak ada masalah sayang?" sepertinya insting Kyuhyun berjalan kuat, atau mungkin Sungmin yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rapat?

Sungmin memberanikan diri membalas tatapan intimidasi Kyuhyun. Mata itu mencoba mencari alasan dibalik tingkah liar Sungmin kali ini. Namun dengan pintarnya Sungmin meembalas obsidian kelam itu jenaka. Tak lupa seringai di wajah, menunjukkan tingkah main-mainnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, harusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sayang." Ujar Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidah megejek kemudian disambung kembali dengan menggerakkan badannya. Bergoyang kekiri dan kanan dengan kepala menengadah keatas. Lagi, dengan begini Kyuhyun tak kan tahu dirinya sedang tidak baik baik saja seperti ucapnya tadi.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak diberi kesempatan memperhatikan wajah Sungmin lebih lama. Hanya mencoba bertahan dari semua perlakuan diluar dugaan Sungmin malam ini. Firasatnya yang tak karuan rupanya kalah dengan surga duniawi yang ditawarkan namja miliknya itu. "Mendesahlah Ming.. aku ingin mendengar suaramu.." pintanya.

"Mmphh.. Ha ah.. Aaakhh.. Yeshh aahh Cho baby.. Hhh.. I will.. Ohhh.. for you.." gerakan itu kian cepat tak terkendali. Keduanya sama-sama mengejar rasa puas di akhir permainan.

"Khh.. Kau nikmat hyunghh.." gerakan tak teratur Sungmin sepertinya membuat Kyuhyun semakin dekat mancapai surganya. Berkonsentrasi ia menyalurkan seluruh rasa pada ujung kemaluannya yang berkedut kencang dijepit liang sempit bagian belakang Sungmin sana.

Darah seolah menyatu dan berkumpul menjauhi otak keduanya. Membuat pikiran mereka berkunang-kunang. Menantikan sesuatu yang besar sebentar lagi akan keluar. Keduanya terus berpacu dengan cepat tak lagi terarah.

Pekik dan desah Sungmin yang semakin kencang dan racauan tak karuan Kyuhyun menjadi pertanda tak lama lagi. Ya, tak lama lagi keduanya akan meledak, melebur menjadi satu. Mengisi kekosongan dalam diri Sungmin dengan cairan hangat yang Kyuhyun akan tuang.

"Ming.. Ahh.. rasanya.. keluar, aku.. akan.. aahh.." susunan kata tak lagi terjamah otak jeniusnya.

"Di dalam.. aahh ku juga Kyuuhh.. bersamaa.. kitaa.." tak ingin kalah Sungmin menanggapi.

"Aaaaaakhhh.. Haaahh aaahh.." keluar bersama. Itu maksud dan ingin Sungmin, klimaks indah telah terwujud. Lemas, benar-benar lelah tak terkira. Terlebih bagi Sungmin yang dengan aktif terus bergerak. Keduanya langsung menjatuhkan diri pada kasur empuk dengan organ yang masih menyatu erat. Lelehan putih itu tampak keluar setelah mereka selesai mengatur nafas cukup lama.

"Kau yakin tak ada masalah hyung? Aneh sekali mendadak kau menginginkan sex denganku." tanya Kyuhyun masih sangsi setelah mengangkat dan membaringkan Sungmin disisinya. Membuat namja dengan mata terpejam itu melenguh saat fiisik mereka terpisah.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja Kyuhyunie.. Memang salah aku mengajak sex kekasihku huh?" bibir itu terpout lucu seiring dengan jawaban yang keluar. Membuat hati Kyuhyun tergelitik dan tak tahan untuk mengecup kilat shape unik kekasihnya.

"Hmm, arraseo chagi. Gomawoyo.." bibir Kyuhyun kini mendarat pada kening indah Sungmin. Mengecupnya lama disana.

"N-nado Kyuhyunie.." lirih Sungmin sedikit bergetar, sayangnya Kyuhyun tak menyadari itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung.."

Lama mereka terdiam, hanya deru nafas yang mulai teratur merasuk indra pendengaran Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung, kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum.." jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Hyung, kau tak membalas pernyataanku.." nada manja merajuk keluar dari diri Kyuhyun.

"Aku lelah Kyuhyun-ah.." jawaban yang membuat Kyuhyun engernyit bingung. Apa susahnya menjawab aku juga? daripada aku lelah? Tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya juga tak ingin memperpanjang hal itu. Raut lelah benar-benar tergambar di paras manis itu saat Kyuhyun betah memandangi.

"Umm, baiklah.. ayo kita tidur, mau kunyanyikan lullabi?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu, kau juga tidurlah.." ucap Sungmin. Sepertinya kelopaknyanya terlalu berat untuk sekedar membuka mata.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar.." putus Kyuhyun akhirnya. Mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin dilakukannya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Setelah Kyuhyun tak disana, Sungmin membuka penglihatannya. Genangan air tertahan menambah merah bola mata indahnya. Sekuat hati ia menarik nafas panjang dan mengerjabkan mata. Berharap air itu akan menguap dengan sendirinya. Ia tak bisa memungkiri hatinya. Tapi ia harus melakukan ini, demi Kyuhyun. Ia harus meninggalkan kekasihnya.

'Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah.. Maafkan aku..' tangis Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Bias sinar mentari yang mulai meninggi masuk melalui celah kaca jendela yang tak tertutup oleh gorden kamar berukuran sedang itu. Sosok manusia bertelanjang dada dengan selimut menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya tampak tak terusik, terlelap nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Suara dering teleponlah yang akhirnya berhasil menghentak kesadaran pria putih itu. Masih dengan mata terpejam, tangannya mencari handphone di sekitar meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Malas ia menyipitkan sebelah mata lalu menekan layar menjawab panggilan menganggu itu.

"Yeoboseyo.." sapa suara seraknya khas orang bangun tidur.

Tak ada suara jawaban dari sana, layar hanphone nya jua telag menghitam terkunci otomatis. Sosok bernama Kyuhyun itu mendecih sebal dan membu ang handphone nya sembarang. Toh masih di ranjang, tak mungkin juga benda canggih itu akan hilang.

"Euunghh.." Ia menggeliat merenggangkan badan lalu menyamping, bermaksud memeluk sang kekasih yang sangat dicinta. Namun sialnya maksud hangat itu tak dapat terlaksana. Tangannya tak menemukan raga selain dirinya. Ranjang itu kosong, tak ada orang disisinya.

"Ssshh.. Sial!" umpatnya kasar. Ia sangat benci ketika harus bangun sendirian. Dan kebencian itu telah ia rasakan setahun belakangan.

"Hhh, semuanya hanya mimpi. Bisakah kau membuatku tertidur lagi Tuhan?" monolog Kyuhyun. Ia sangat tidak ingin hidup di hari ini. Hari terlaknat sepanjang hidupnya –mungkin. Hari dimana kekasih, mungkin mantan lebih tepatnya yang sayangnya masih sangat ia cinta akan menikah. Sore nanti.

Ia merasa berdosa sekarang. Bisa-bisanya memimpikan calon suami orang melakukan aktivitas intim dengan penuh gairah dan keliaran. Huh? Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan gila. Oh tidak, mungkin saja ia memang sudah gila.

"Hehehe, tapi Sungmin hyung memang sangat nikmat.." akal sehatnya menolak itu mimpi. Sempitnya rektum namja manis itu seolah masih terasa di juniornya yang tengah ereksi. Biasa, siklus normal lelaki saat bangun tidur.

"Siapa yang nikmat heum?" sebuah suara menginterupsi. Suara yang sangat Kyuhyun hafal, suara menyenangkan milik hyung tersayangnya. Bagai tersengat tenor indah itu, mata Kyuhyun terbuka cepat dan membulat sempurna. Fokusnya beralih ke asal suara.

"H-hyung? Sungmin hyung?" suara sedikit tercekat melihat namja indah itu mendekat membawa dua buah cangkir dan meletakkannya di meja. Senyum itu, mampu membuat Kyuhyun tak berkutik dalam diam. Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"K-kau.. Sungmin hyung?" tanyanya lagi, masih tak percaya.

Sungmin yang kini duduk diranjang segera mengambil bantal di sebelah kepala Kyuhyun dan memukulkannya pada magnae bersuara emas itu. "Memang kau maunya siapa?" balas Sungmin kesal.

"A-aw.. Ya.. aku kira ini mimpi hyung.." mata Kyuhyun sontak berkaca, dengan sigap lengannya terulur mendekap pujaan hatinya.

"Hmm.. aku juga Kyuhyun-ah.. Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa bersamamu seperti ini.." balas Sungmin membalas pelukan menghangatkan itu, baik raga maupun hatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung, bukankah harusnya hari ini hari.." tanya Kyuhyun tak selesai. Tenggorokannya seolah tak kuasa melontarkan kata terlarang itu.

"Hm?" tanggap Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pernikahanmu?" kata yang akhirnya terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun dengan nada tanya, membuat kening Sungmin berkerut lalu melepaskan pelukan dan memandang pria dua delapan tahun itu seksama.

"Kau lupa?" tanya Sungmin serius.

"Huh? Lupa apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Sungmin terdiam lama, mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Kyuhyun. Mungkin kekasihnya ini sedang ingin bermain-main dengannya. Tapi sayang, hanya tatapan bingung yang ia dapat membuat Sungmin merasa kesal.

"Isshh.. pabboya Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ahh wae?" Kyuhyun tak terima. Hei, dia ini jenius! Catat itu!

"Tck! Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku membatalkannya, kau yang mengajakku lari kesini, kau yang membawaku sejauh ini.." tuturnya malas. Tak ingin suasana hatinya memburuk pagi ini, ia meraih cangkir dan meneguk isinya yang sekarang sudah hangat.

Kyuhyun diam, mendengar dengan seksama penjelasan hyungnya. Benarkah? Benarkah ia telah melakukan itu semua? Apa itu artinya ia bisa terus bersama namja manisnya? Siapapun, tolong sadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa ini memang bukan mimpi.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tak berada di alam sadarnya. "Kyu? Kyu.. Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ahh? Ya.. sayang? Kenapa?"

"Huh, lupakan.." Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Hei, kau jelek kalau merajuk hyung.." goda Kyuhyun. Demi apapun ia sangat bahagia melihat Sungmin-nya kembali seperti dulu.

"Biar saja!"

"Hehehe.. Mianhae.." dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin dan terkekeh pelan.

"Tckk.. Sekarang minumlah, selagi hangat.." decih Sungmin disertai senyum malu-malunya. Namja kelahiran Januari itu memutuskan berbagi susu coklat dalam cangkirnya dengan prianya.

"Terimakasih hyung.. Aku bersyukur ini bukan mimpi.." kembali Kyuhyun mendekap dan menyandarkan kepala pada ceruk leher favoritnya. Dapat ia rasakan elusan lembut berkali-kali di kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah." lirih Sungmin.

"Aku juga hyung, lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Aku lebih mencintaimua.. Kau tahu itu.."

Kyuhyun-ah.. Bangun..

"Ya, aku sangat tahu.." suara Sungmin samar.

Kyuhyun-ah..

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun-ah..

.

.

.

Guncangan pelan Sungmin rasakan secara berkala. Kepalanya terasa berat, entah kenapa migrain tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. "Hyung.. Sungmin hyung.." suara itu terdengar berulang membuat keningnya mengkerut tak suka.

"Sungmin hyung, ireona.." Merasa terganggu, Sungmin mau tak mau membuka matanya. Mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Dongsaeng-ah.. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. Badannya agak pegal, mungkin posisi tidur yang membuat begitu.

"Masih pusing hyung?" tanya adik kandung Sungmin penuh perhatian.

"Gwenchana Sungjinie.." memang masih terasa pusing. Tapi ia tak ingin membuat adiknya itu khawatir. Senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan menghias paras pucat Sungmin.

"Humm.. Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah saatnya kau di make up hyung." ujar Sungjin mengingatkan.

"Aah, nde. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu hyung."

"Gomawo Sungjin-ah.."

Sepeninggal Sungjin, namja yang harusnya bahagia itu mengatupkan kembali matanya. Mencoba mengais kembali mimpi yang tadi bersarang dengan indahnya. Dimana ia hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Menjalani hari seperti biasa, bercanda, tertawa, menyalurkan rasa bersama.

Sungmin sangat ingin menangis, tapi ia tak boleh menangis. Cukup sudah. Biarkan sesak itu tertanam dihatinya dan hanya diketahuinya. Mimpinya, takkan menjadi nyata. Tak lama lagi, status itu akan mengikatnya. Jika bisa, ia ingin pergi meninggalkan semua. Tapi sayang, hal itu tak akan bisa, tak mungkin bisa. Setidaknya, mimpi orang yang dicintainya bisa terwujud. Sungmin sangat bangga dan berbahagia karenanya.

"Huuufhh.." Sungmin menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

_**Drrtt Drrtt Drrrt**_

Getar di saku celananya menginterupsi. Dengan cekatan Sungmin mengambil handphone bermerk Samsung itu. Nama Eternal Magnae di grupnya tertera dalam panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo Wookie-ya.."

"Hyung, kami sudah mau sampai.." jawab orang diseberang sana.

"Aah, iya.."

"Aku hanya mau mengabarkan itu saja hyung.."

"Nde gomawo.." Bingung. Mereka diam cukup lama dalam kecanggungan.

"K-kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya. Maaf mengganggu persiapanmu hyung.."

"Sebentar, Wookie-ah.." interupsi Sungmin.

"Nde hyung?"

Sungmin memantapkan hatinya sebelum berani bertanya hal ini. "Hhh, apa Kyuhyun disana?"

"Ya, dia sedang tertidur disebelahku sekarang." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tulus. Ia tahu, hyungnya yang satu ini pasti masih sangat menyayangi magnae mereka itu.

"Begitu.." tanggap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti hyung.." Ryeowook menyimpan kembali handphonenya. Ia menatap sendu keluar melalui kaca mobil. Daun-baun kering berserak sepanjang jalan. Ahh, iini masih musim gugur. Tak lama lagi salju akan turun.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai tempat mewah itu, tempat dimana hyung yang sangat baik dan perhatian menurutnya melakukan janji suci pada seorang wanita. Jika saja dirinya bisa, ia ingin mengurung hyung nya untuk magnae mereka. Yang kini terlelap tepat disebelahnya.

Tak ingin mengusik, namun waktu harus membangunkannya. Ryeowook mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin, tak ingin terlalu menghentaknya. "Kyuhyun-ah.. Bangun.."

"Uuungh.." geliat Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin." kata yang terucap pelan itu masuk indera pendengar Ryeowook. Hatinya tersentak, seolah ikut merasakan sakit yang dirasa namja beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya. Ia tau persis, kisah apa yang dijalani kedua orang dekatnya itu.

Ryeowook menahan air matanya, tega tidak tega ia harus membangunkan namja disebelahnya. "Kyuhyun-ah.."

Pusing mendera Kyuhyun saat akhirnya usaha Ryeowook membuahkan hasil. Sambil mengerjab menyesuaikan pandangan.

"Sungmin hyung?" sepertinya kesadaran belum sepenuhnya ia dapatkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." suara itu, berbeda. Itu bukan suara Sungminnya. Kemana? Bukankah tadi mereka bersama?

"Wookie?" raut heran terpancar jelas di wajah Kyuhyun saat melihat namja berperawakan kurus itu.

"Kita sudah sampai Kyuhyun.." ujar Ryeowook.

"Sampai? Sampai kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Pernikahan Sungmin hyung."

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup cepat. Ini tidak mungkin. Tadi tidak mungkin hanya mimpi. Ia dan Sungmin sudah bahagia bersama, hanya berdua. Tidak.

"Kyuhyun.."

Tuhan, kumohon biarkan aku kembali ke alam mimpiku tadi.

.

.

.

**END (?)**

**3**

**Please, gw bikin begini bukan berarti gw setuju acara laknat itu. Nggak.. sama sekali nggak! Cuma gak tau aja kenapa rasanya pengen bikin ini, dan berharap semua cuma mimpi. Tapi gak bisa ya? Hahaha.. Anyway, aku tetep yakin ama KyuMin.. tinggal nunggu aja.. sampai kapanpun aku tunggu.. karena aku percaya :) Udah gitu aja.. ^.^ bye~**

**Ohya, maaf kalo bingung dan gak dapet feel nya.**


	2. Sorry, i can't stop my delution

"_Kita sudah sampai Kyuhyun.."ujar Ryeowook._

"_Sampai? Sampai kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Pernikahan Sungmin hyung."_

_Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup cepat. Ini tidak mungkin. Tadi tidak mungkin hanya mimpi. Ia dan Sungmin sudah bahagia bersama, hanya berdua. Tidak._

"_Kyuhyun.."_

_Tuhan, kumohon biarkan aku kembali ke alam mimpiku tadi._

**.**

**.**

**Dream On Memories**

**=KYUMIN=**

**BoysLove | Sequel | OS**

"_**Kamu bisa rencanakan menikah dengan siapa tapi tak bisa kau rencakanan cintamu buat siapa. Menikah itu nasib, Mencintai itu takdir" –Sujiwo Tedjo**_

**enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

_Red carpet_ tampak dari kejauhan, membuka jalan untuk para tamu undangan. Kyuhyun berjalan disamping Ryeowook dengan pandangan kosong. Tak ada kata dari keduanya. Pikiran berkecamuk dalam kepala pintar Kyuhyun. Menimbang, haruskah ia masuk?

Mimpi yang barusaja ia dapat masih terbayang jelas dimatanya. Sangat jelas hingga membuat dadanya sesak. Mereka berdua, bersama, seperti nyata. Dalam mimpi Sungmin berkata, Kyuhyun membawa lari pria manis itu. Apa itu yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Membawa kabur calon pengantin pria?

Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak bisa.

Kyuhyun mengenyahkan bayangan itu, mengedarkan pandangan melihat gedung di depannya. Sungguh, ini sangat menyiksa. Sampai sebuah kalimat dari dewa batinnya menyeruak, membuat keyakinan mutlak meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun seraya menghentikan langkahnya, membuat sang eternal magnae turut berhenti dan menanggapi.

"Hyung? Maksudmu aku?" jarang memang evil itu memanggilnya sopan. Anggukan diterima Ryeowook sebagai balasan.

"Aku tidak bisa.." lirih Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mantap.

"Tidak bisa? Tidak bisa masuk? Oh ayolah Kyuhyun, kau kemarin bilang sudah siap untuk hari ini? Jangan kekanakan." Omel Ryeowook, demi apa mereka sudah sampai disini dan masalah ini sering dibicarakan sebelumnya.

"Maaf hyung, aku.."

_**Drrt Drrt Drrt**_

Getar handphone menjadi pengganggu pembicaraan mereka. Tapi sepertinya, itu adalah alarm keselamatan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Maaf wookie-ya, ternyata aku ada jadwal recording malam ini. Aku tidak bisa datang. Aku pergi. Bernyanyilah dengan baik disana." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk singkat namja kurus itu kemudian berlalu menuju mobil van mereka. Yah Ryeowook, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun memang berangkat bersama tadi.

Ryeowook memandang kepergian tergesa Kyuhyun. Pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun tersebut lari dengan cepatnya, seolah mengejar sesuatu demi menjauhi gedung megah tempat pernikahan mantan _roommate_nya.

Sesaat setelah menghela nafas panjang nan dalam, main vocal kedua dalam grupnya berbalik dan menuju pintu masuk yang mulai dipadati tamu undangan. Beberapa ia kenal, sebagian besar tidak.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" suara mengagetkan dari belakangnya terdengar, membuat Ryeowook sedikit tersentak. Senyum manis ia dapatkan dari pria yang kini tengah menjalani militer itu.

Mendesah lagi sebelum menjawab. "Kyuhyung pergi hyung, ia bilang ada jadwal _recording_."

"Hm, begitu.." tanggap sosok tadi.

"Aku khawatir dengan Kyuhyun, hyung.."

Pria berjas hitam itu tersenyum misterius menanggapi. "Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Wookie, keputusan Kyuhyun sudah benar."

"Maksudmu apa Yesung hyung?" kernyitan bingung terlihat dikening Ryeowook. Tak ada jawaban tentu, karena Yesung memilih masuk dan bergabung dengan member lain. Mereka seolah terasing disana, diantara –mungkin- aktor dan aktris musical yang memenuhi hall.

Ini bukan dunia mereka. Memilih tempat di pojok, mencoba menikmati pesta dengan senyum palsu yang dilekatkan. Setidaknya mereka telah memilih datang, mungkin sebagai perwakilan dari sebuah grup besar bernama Super Junior.

.

.

Ditemani sahabatnya, Kyuhyun menghabiskan malam dengan botol-botol wine di kamarnya. Mereka bercengkrama, membicarakan apa saja selain cinta. Cukup sudah mereka mendengar kekonyolan sekaligus kepolosan Kyuhyun. Mungkin juga kebodohannya.

"Jangan minum lagi Kyu, kau bisa mabuk bodoh!" canda Changmin dengan memukul kepala belakang Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tch, aku tidak akan mabuk kalau hanya sebotol saja. Kau pikir berapa tahun aku minum? Kadar toleransiku sudah tinggi." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia menggoyangkan gelasnya memutar, menatap merah pekat lalu menghirup aroma wine berkualitas tinggi itu sebelum menyesapnya perlahan.

Nikmat, membakar tenggorokan dan menghangatkan tenggorokannya di malam dingin ini. Biasanya, akan ada orang itu yang menemani. Tapi sekarang, ah sudahlah. Kyuhyun tak ingin mengingat lagi, untuk hari ini saja.

"Kyuhyun," tertangkap telinga suara orang dekatnya. Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan gumaman saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi datang kesana Kyu?" tampaknya sahabatnya ini ingin mengangkat tema terlarang itu lagi.

"Aku ada recording." jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Itu alasanmu sesungguhnya?" pancing Changmin. "Aku kira kau cukup kuat menampakkan muka disana." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak terima," ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin memandang dengan sorot mata tak tergambarkan. Tak tahu lagi cara memberitahu Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan dan menerima. Pria itu sangat keras kepala.

"Banyak yang bilang padaku untuk melepaskan Sungmin, aku mencoba. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa."

Member TVXQ itu menutup rapat mulutnya, menanti lanjutan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan sahabatnya. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun belum selesai dengan semuanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Aku mengerti dan memahaminya, maka aku akan menerima dia apa adanya. Terlepas dari statusnya, dia tetaplah Lee Sungminku, dia tetaplah cintaku." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Saat tadi aku melihat gedung itu, hilang sudah semua keyakinan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam dan berpura-pura. Tersenyum palsu dan memberi selamat atas kehidupan barunya. Aku tidak bisa."

"Sesuatu dalam diriku berkata, jika aku berani menghadapnya itu tandanya aku kalah, aku menyerah."

Air mata mulai meluncur dari mata sendu Kyuhyun. Tak ada isakan, liquid bening itu jatuh begitu saja.

"Dan aku memilih tidak menyerah, karena suatu saat dia pasti akan kembali padaku lagi. Aku tidak boleh kalah." ucapnya tegas.

Kyuhyun menengak habis minuman dalam gelas dalam sekali teguk. Dadanya sakit sesaat sebelum kadar alkohol membuat dirinya melayang. Kehilangan diri sejenak membawa terbang dalam pekatnya malam.

Changmin tersenyum puas, setidaknya pria disebelahnya tidak menyimpan masalah sendirian. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya dengan mata tertutup sekalipun tengah bersandar pada kasurnya. Benar-benar posisi yang tidak nyaman.

Pria jangkung itu akhirnya memilih membereskan botol dan gelas wine. Meletakkannya di meja daripada tergeletak di lantai beralas karpet sana.

Tak ada tanggapan darinya atas jawaban Kyuhyun. Biarkan, biarlah pelantun lagu ballad itu yang memutuskan.

"Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau pindah ke kasur. Besok kau ada jadwal kan? Aku pulang dulu. Sebentar lagi mungkin member lain akan pulang." pamit Changmin seraya membantu Kyuhyun berpindah ke atas ranjangnya.

Pintu ditutup tanpa suara. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun kembali dalam kesendiriannya. Dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada sahabat baiknya. Sedikit lega, setelah mengutarakan semuanya.

Ini adalah awal, bukan akhir.

.

.

_141214 at Inkigayo Fan Acc : Before Kyuhyun left, he said he has to start practicing Robin Hood and is also preparing his second solo album._

"Tunggu dan lihatlah aku sayang, aku akan menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Kau harus bahagia."

Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

_During a fan signing event, a fan wrote to Kyuhyun "Be together with Sungmin, forever." And he laughed foolishly. But after signing it he said, "I will."_

_During a fan signing event, a fan asked Sungmin to write "ChoLee be together forever." And he laughed as said "We will be together forever."_

.

.

.

**As I always said, Kyumin – never ending love story -**

**Thank You. It's just my delution. Hope you like it. **


End file.
